


The Rescue of Jamie

by davidrossiismydad



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidrossiismydad/pseuds/davidrossiismydad
Summary: The BAU finds a missing boy.
Kudos: 2





	The Rescue of Jamie

Untitled — The Rescue of Jamie (a really weird drabble I...

# Untitled — The Rescue of Jamie (a really weird drabble I...

  
1.5M ratings  


  
277k ratings  


## See, that’s what the app is perfect for.

Sounds perfect  
Wahhhh, I don’t wanna  


  


[](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/)

#  [Untitled](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/)

  * [Posts](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/)
  * [Likes](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/likes)
  * [Following](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/following)
  * [Ask me anything](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/ask)
  * [Submit a post](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/submit)
  * [Archive](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/archive)



##  [The Rescue of Jamie (a really weird drabble I wrote and read to my English class)](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/630736868039884811/the-rescue-of-jamie-a-really-weird-drabble-i)

“I have the forty thousand, right here, in my fucking hand!” The woman screams, her green eyes lighting with fire as her voice echoes off the walls of the warehouse. “Now give me back my son.”

The men who had taken her boy didn’t know who he belonged to until she tracked them down and demanded he be returned, but they had to stick to their guns and deals, even if they had unknowingly kidnapped the sick toddler son of a murdered cop during a robbery gone wrong.

The ransom remained steady over five months, forty thousand would go a long way for the gang. It would also cause severe financial damage to the woman, as somebody had to pay for what they thought was child abuse, but in reality, was just Jamie’s nature.

The five-year-old boy was quiet, believed to be somewhat deaf as he didn’t acknowledge anyone or speak, but mischievous as any other boy his age, possibly more. He was small and frail as if a gentle drop could shatter him to pieces, though he often entertained himself by climbing and tearing things apart to put them back together. Of course, the group felt mad for making him so frail, but nobody could’ve seen that much blood spurting out of the boy after giving him an over-the-counter ibuprofen that they triple-checked for poisoning. The boy had certainly made up any, if not all, lost sleep in his life, as that was all he did unless he was using the bathroom or eating, due to the blood loss he had suffered.

Now, his mother stands downstairs, in the night of that abandoned Mulholland warehouse, with forty thousand dollars in her hand and a pistol hidden in the waistband of her wrinkled jeans.

“Alright, alright, you’re gonna get your kid back. Just give us the money, we’ll count it, and then we’ll bring him down to you.” A man tells the woman.

She nearly thrusts the money at him.

“Now you relax, gotta get this counte- EY-EY-EY!”

A pistol now sits in her hands, pointed at the bridge of his nose.

“No, it’s all there. All forty fucking THOUSAND OF MY LITTLE BOY’S LIFE!”

A moment of silence passes; she gasps for breath before ordering, “Now, you’re going to march your pretty little butt to wherever in this building you’ve put him, and you’re gonna bring Jamie back to me.”  


“Stick to the deal, woman. I just told you, let me get it counted, don’t want to come up short here-”

**_BOOM!_ **

He falls to the ground, holding his left bicep while groaning in pain.

“Get. Me. My. Son.” She says, stepping over him and pointing the gun in his face. 

“ADELAIDE WOODS, FBI!” A crash follows the sound, police and federal agents swarm the warehouse, the black of the night being interrupted by flashing blue and red.

“Addy, drop the gun!” A woman with raven hair quickly approaches, pointing her gun at the woman with curly brown hair that frames her tear-streaked and stone face. 

“I WANT MY SON!” She screams, turning around to face her new audience. 

“Drop the gun, Adelaide. It’s over.” A man orders, pointing a pistol at the woman. 

“No! Not until I get him back!” She yells. 

“You don’t want to do this. You don’t want to shoot another cop, Addy.” The raven-haired woman says.

Meanwhile, upstairs, three men search upstairs for the missing boy.

“Where would a five-year-old hide?” The black man asks. 

“Start looking in boxes. Jamie would hide somewhere cozy where he’d be protected from harm,” The youngest replies, with the oldest adding, “The boy’s sick; reported to be covered in blood and unable to respond. Be careful, he’s easily scared and stressed.” 

The three men holster their guns, knowing that the little boy would be terrified to see a gun pointed at him, and armed with a flashlight, they start ripping open boxes.

“Try moving to a corner. Jamie might feel safer there.” The youngest states. 

“So that box there, in the corner there?” The black man replies.

“Yeah, I feel that’s exactly where he’d be. Come on.” The oldest man ventures over to a back corner of the room, the other two moving scattered boxes out of the man’s walkway.

He reaches for the tipped over box on the ground and puts it right side up.

“Hey, little guy. You must be Jamie.” He speaks with a softer tone, looking into the cardboard box. A tiny, sickly boy lies in the box, curled up into a little ball, his green eyes more vacant than an abandoned hotel.

“I’m David. You’re okay, you’re safe now.” He says. 

Jamie blinks slowly, his eyes lazily drifting about. Dried, crusted blood covers a lot of his face and most of his body and clothes, and his thumbs lay loosely in his mouth.

“I NEED A MEDIC!!” The black man bellows, agitating the boy further.

“Sssh, it’s okay. We’re gonna get you help.” David says, reaching in and picking up the toddler, who was too sick, stressed, and tired to properly fight, though whimpering and trying to wriggle free of his newfound captivity. The man adjusts the boy to a better position, scooting him up to better hold him close so he would be warm. 

“We got him, Hotch, but he’s not doing great,” the black man speaks into his microphone.

“I’m getting him out of here, he needs medical now,” David says, heading for the stairs to lead him to the paramedics. 

“Hotch, Rossi’s bringing Jamie to medical.” The black man says into his microphone.

David carefully climbs down the stairs and darts across the warehouse floor, with the boy in his arms, arriving at the exit in little time.

The tear-stricken mother jumps to her feet and runs at them from a police car, a blonde woman following behind her.

“JAMIE! JAMIE!” Addy bellows, forcefully pulling her son into her arms. “Oh, Jamie. Jamie, what have they done to you?” The woman sobs, holding onto the boy for dear life. She seems unaware of the boy’s screaming and squirming, dying to escape her grip. 

“Adelaide-Addy. Addy, let him go.” The black man approaches calmly, slowly reaching out towards the boy. 

“He’s not your boy!” She screams, sobbing uncontrollably into the boy’s curly hair. Blood spurts from both nostrils of his little nose, gushing at a rapid rate. “It’s Mommy, don’t you remember?” She sobs, guiding his chin to her face. As soon as she touches him, he cries out and whips his head away, spurring a coughing fit as he cries and screams. 

“Addy, he’s too stressed and sick. He needs help.” The black man calmly says, reaching again.

“HE’S NOT YOUR SON!” She screams back at him, falling into a sitting position. 

The boy is soon covered with his own blood and vomit, his skin turning blue as his green eyes flutter shut.

“Addy, you have to let him go. He needs help, look. He can’t breathe.” The blonde woman says, her blue eyes boring into a maternal green.

“Come here, Jamie, it’s okay.” The black man says, quickly pulling him out of her arms and handing him to David before turning to fight off Addy, who had leapt to attack him.

David runs the boy to an awaiting ambulance, paramedics quickly placing him on the sideways on the gurney and strapping an oxygen mask to his face before strapping him down and plugging his nose, forcing him to breathe through his mouth. 

The white lights of the ambulance are a near match to the little boy’s skin; they load him up, David climbing in and being handed the boy’s stained shirt. The paramedics work quickly, poking IVs into the unconscious child and hooking him up to machines that add to the chaos of the back of the vehicle. Sirens ring out, machines beep, a man pumps medications with funny names into Jamie. The ride seems to take forever, until the boy is wheeled into the hospital, spots of white and purple amongst the red, where they had inserted needles and where he had bruised.

David pulls out his cell phone and dials a familiar number as he finds a seat in the waiting room, holding the bloodied shirt to his chest. He knows he can only hope the doctors can save the little boy’s life, only the Lord could let this boy take another step on this Earth.

[Criminal Minds](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/tagged/Criminal-Minds)

[david rossi](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/tagged/david-rossi)

  
[4 notes](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/630736868039884811/the-rescue-of-jamie-a-really-weird-drabble-i#notes)

  


  
4 notes  


[Sep 30th, 2020](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/630736868039884811/the-rescue-of-jamie-a-really-weird-drabble-i)  


  * Open in app
  * [Facebook](https://facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fdavidrossiismydad.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630736868039884811%2Fthe-rescue-of-jamie-a-really-weird-drabble-i&t=The%20Rescue%20of%20Jamie%20%28a%20really%20weird%20drabble%20I%20wrote%20and%20read%20to%20my%20English%20class%29)
  * [Tweet](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The%20Rescue%20of%20Jamie%20%28a%20really%20weird%20drabble%20I%20wrote%20and%20read%20to%20my%20English%20class%29%20-%20%E2%80%9CI%20have%20the%20forty%20thousand%2C%20right%20here%2C%20in%20my%20fucking%20hand%21%E2%80%9D%20The%20woman%20screams%2C%20her%20green%20eyes%20lighting%20with%20fire%20as%20her%20voice%20echoes%20off%20the%20walls%20of%20the...%20https%3A%2F%2Ftmblr.co%2FZ-FWaUZ0qzRsGe0B)
  * [Reddit](https://reddit.com/submit?url=https%3A%2F%2Fdavidrossiismydad.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630736868039884811%2Fthe-rescue-of-jamie-a-really-weird-drabble-i)
  * [Mail](mailto:?subject=A%20post%20from%20Untitled&body=The%20Rescue%20of%20Jamie%20%28a%20really%20weird%20drabble%20I%20wrote%20and%20read%20to%20my%20English%20class%29%20-%20%E2%80%9CI%20have%20the%20forty%20thousand%2C%20right%20here%2C%20in%20my%20fucking%20hand%21%E2%80%9D...%20https%3A%2F%2Fdavidrossiismydad.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630736868039884811%2Fthe-rescue-of-jamie-a-really-weird-drabble-i)
  * [Embed](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/630736868039884811/embed)
  * [Permalink __](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/630736868039884811/the-rescue-of-jamie-a-really-weird-drabble-i)



[](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/630736868039884811/PnY7N5Cy)

  
  


  1. [](https://ssaemxlyprentxss.tumblr.com/)[ssaemxlyprentxss](https://ssaemxlyprentxss.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  2. [](https://rcllthecredits.tumblr.com/)[rcllthecredits](https://rcllthecredits.tumblr.com/post/630744066991194112) reblogged this from [davidrossiismydad](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/) and added: 

> [ OH MY GOD GUYS YOU HAVE TO READ THIS!!!! ](https://rcllthecredits.tumblr.com/post/630744066991194112)

  3. [](https://rcllthecredits.tumblr.com/)[rcllthecredits](https://rcllthecredits.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  4. [](https://chicagopd123.tumblr.com/)[chicagopd123](https://chicagopd123.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  5. [](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/)[davidrossiismydad](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/) posted this 




## More you might like

“my gay ass just wants to bang all the hot fbi men”

quotes by davidrossiismydad (alex)

[criminal minds](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/tagged/criminal-minds)

[criminal minds fanfiction](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/tagged/criminal-minds-fanfiction)

[matt simmons](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/tagged/matt-simmons)

[luke alvez](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/tagged/luke-alvez)

[derek morgan](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/tagged/derek-morgan)

[david rossi](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/tagged/david-rossi)

[aaron hotchner](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/tagged/aaron-hotchner)

[spencer reid](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/tagged/spencer-reid)

[7 notes](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/630462056631566336/my-gay-ass-just-wants-to-bang-all-the-hot-fbi?is_related_post=1#notes)

  * Open in app
  * [Facebook](https://facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fdavidrossiismydad.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630462056631566336%2Fmy-gay-ass-just-wants-to-bang-all-the-hot-fbi%3Fis_related_post%3D1&t=)
  * [Tweet](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%E2%80%9Cmy%20gay%20ass%20just%20wants%20to%20bang%20all%20the%20hot%20fbi%20men%E2%80%9Dquotes%20by%20davidrossiismydad%20%28alex%29%20https%3A%2F%2Ftmblr.co%2FZ-FWaUY-sUPnum00)
  * [Reddit](https://reddit.com/submit?url=https%3A%2F%2Fdavidrossiismydad.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630462056631566336%2Fmy-gay-ass-just-wants-to-bang-all-the-hot-fbi%3Fis_related_post%3D1)
  * [Mail](mailto:?subject=A%20post%20from%20Untitled&body=%E2%80%9Cmy%20gay%20ass%20just%20wants%20to%20bang%20all%20the%20hot%20fbi%20men%E2%80%9Dquotes%20by%20davidrossiismydad%20%28alex%29%20https%3A%2F%2Fdavidrossiismydad.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630462056631566336%2Fmy-gay-ass-just-wants-to-bang-all-the-hot-fbi)
  * [Embed](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/630462056631566336/embed)
  * [Permalink __](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/630462056631566336/my-gay-ass-just-wants-to-bang-all-the-hot-fbi?is_related_post=1)



[](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/630462056631566336/Qq0kjDRI)

nobody: 

  


me:

  


“i saw this in criminal minds!”

[criminal minds](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/tagged/criminal-minds)

[14 notes](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/630625393804722176/i-saw-this-in-criminal-minds?is_related_post=1#notes)

  * Open in app
  * [Facebook](https://facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fdavidrossiismydad.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630625393804722176%2Fi-saw-this-in-criminal-minds%3Fis_related_post%3D1&t=)
  * [Tweet](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=nobody%3A%20me%3A%20%E2%80%9Ci%20saw%20this%20in%20criminal%20minds%21%E2%80%9D%20https%3A%2F%2Ftmblr.co%2FZ-FWaUZ0RdHO4a00)
  * [Reddit](https://reddit.com/submit?url=https%3A%2F%2Fdavidrossiismydad.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630625393804722176%2Fi-saw-this-in-criminal-minds%3Fis_related_post%3D1)
  * [Mail](mailto:?subject=A%20post%20from%20Untitled&body=nobody%3A%20me%3A%20%E2%80%9Ci%20saw%20this%20in%20criminal%20minds%21%E2%80%9D%20https%3A%2F%2Fdavidrossiismydad.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630625393804722176%2Fi-saw-this-in-criminal-minds)
  * [Embed](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/630625393804722176/embed)
  * [Permalink __](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/630625393804722176/i-saw-this-in-criminal-minds?is_related_post=1)



[](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/630625393804722176/bl3bfwDF)

  


[](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fmy.w.tt%2FvlgPmlQ138&t=N2U2NzQxY2VjMGE4Mzk0ZDQxYzMxMTI4NzZiMGQyNDIyOTM5Y2FjMyw2NGM5Mjg5N2RhNTFlZDk2ZWNlY2ViYjM2Y2QyNWMzMTQ3OGMzYzU0&ts=1597795975)

[https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fmy.w.tt%2FvlgPmlQ138&t=N2U2NzQxY2VjMGE4Mzk0ZDQxYzMxMTI4NzZiMGQyNDIyOTM5Y2FjMyw2NGM5Mjg5N2RhNTFlZDk2ZWNlY2ViYjM2Y2QyNWMzMTQ3OGMzYzU0&ts=1597795975](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fmy.w.tt%2FvlgPmlQ138&t=N2U2NzQxY2VjMGE4Mzk0ZDQxYzMxMTI4NzZiMGQyNDIyOTM5Y2FjMyw2NGM5Mjg5N2RhNTFlZDk2ZWNlY2ViYjM2Y2QyNWMzMTQ3OGMzYzU0&ts=1597795975)

[ t.umblr.com ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fmy.w.tt%2FvlgPmlQ138&t=N2U2NzQxY2VjMGE4Mzk0ZDQxYzMxMTI4NzZiMGQyNDIyOTM5Y2FjMyw2NGM5Mjg5N2RhNTFlZDk2ZWNlY2ViYjM2Y2QyNWMzMTQ3OGMzYzU0&ts=1597795975)

hey guys! i’m currently doing a rewrite but i really love this work! if y’all could check it out, that’d be great! 

[david rossi](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/tagged/david-rossi)

[criminal minds](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/tagged/criminal-minds)

[hotch x rossi](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/tagged/hotch-x-rossi)

  * Open in app
  * [Facebook](https://facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fdavidrossiismydad.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F626834589977051136%2Fhey-guys-im-currently-doing-a-rewrite-but-i%3Fis_related_post%3D1&t=)
  * [Tweet](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=https%3A%2F%2Ft.umblr.com%2Fredirect%3Fz%3Dhttps%253A%252F%252Fmy.w.tt%252FvlgPmlQ138%26t%3DN2U2NzQxY2VjMGE4Mzk0ZDQxYzMxMTI4NzZiMGQyNDIyOTM5Y2FjMyw2NGM5Mjg5N2RhNTFlZDk2ZWNlY2ViYjM2Y2QyNWMzMTQ3OGMzYzU0%26ts%3D1597795975%20hey%20guys%21%20i%E2%80%99m%20currently%20doing%20a%20rewrite%20but%20i%20really...%20https%3A%2F%2Ftmblr.co%2FZ-FWaUYozhqCWe00)
  * [Reddit](https://reddit.com/submit?url=https%3A%2F%2Fdavidrossiismydad.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F626834589977051136%2Fhey-guys-im-currently-doing-a-rewrite-but-i%3Fis_related_post%3D1)
  * [Mail](mailto:?subject=A%20post%20from%20Untitled&body=https%3A%2F%2Ft.umblr.com%2Fredirect%3Fz%3Dhttps%253A%252F%252Fmy.w.tt%252FvlgPmlQ138%26t%3DN2U2NzQxY2VjMGE4Mzk0ZDQxYzMxMTI4NzZiMGQyNDIyOTM5Y2FjMyw2NGM5Mjg5N2RhNTFlZDk2ZWNlY...%20https%3A%2F%2Fdavidrossiismydad.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F626834589977051136%2Fhey-guys-im-currently-doing-a-rewrite-but-i)
  * [Embed](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/626834589977051136/embed)
  * [Permalink __](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/626834589977051136/hey-guys-im-currently-doing-a-rewrite-but-i?is_related_post=1)



[](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/626834589977051136/eue7msts)

[__aprilthegayqueen](https://aprilthegayqueen.tumblr.com/post/627851277086457856/reids-challenge-whiitewolf-criminal-minds-us)

  


[archiveofourown.org](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F26188582&t=ODRlZTI3NTQ4NTE5ZWQwZDE2MTE4NmY0M2Q3MDc1MWE1MTNlZDQxNyw5Rm5QWkFHdw%3D%3D&b=t%3ADEWtufW6DDETh0R4-0bEQg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdavidrossiismydad.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F628008237923467264%2Freids-challenge-whiitewolf-criminal-minds-us&m=1&ts=1601604770)

[

## Reid's Challenge - Whiitewolf - Criminal Minds (US TV) [Archive of Our Own]

An Archive of Our Own, a project of the Organization for Transformative Works Organization for Transformative Works ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F26188582&t=ODRlZTI3NTQ4NTE5ZWQwZDE2MTE4NmY0M2Q3MDc1MWE1MTNlZDQxNyw5Rm5QWkFHdw%3D%3D&b=t%3ADEWtufW6DDETh0R4-0bEQg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdavidrossiismydad.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F628008237923467264%2Freids-challenge-whiitewolf-criminal-minds-us&m=1&ts=1601604770)

  


[ ](https://aprilthegayqueen.tumblr.com/post/627851277086457856)

[aprilthegayqueen](https://aprilthegayqueen.tumblr.com/post/627851277086457856)

Reid gets left with the task of baby sitting both Jack and Henry. When problems arise, and he gives the boys too much sugar, he’s forced to call on the only person he can get a hold of for help. David Rossi.

(No ships, just a cute fic.)

[Fanfiction link is here. ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F7944687%2F1%2FReid-s-Challenge&t=OWI3ZjNiYWE5MWI3YzFhYTUwNzNkNDM5YzNlNjA5YWRjMmMyYTk4ZCw5Rm5QWkFHdw%3D%3D&b=t%3ADEWtufW6DDETh0R4-0bEQg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdavidrossiismydad.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F628008237923467264%2Freids-challenge-whiitewolf-criminal-minds-us&m=1&ts=1601604770)Just in case you prefer that. 

As always, any comments, kudos or etc are so appreciated on either Ao3 or FanFiction. <3 

[8 notes](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/628008237923467264/reids-challenge-whiitewolf-criminal-minds-us?is_related_post=1#notes)

  * Open in app
  * [Facebook](https://facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fdavidrossiismydad.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F628008237923467264%2Freids-challenge-whiitewolf-criminal-minds-us%3Fis_related_post%3D1&t=Untitled)
  * [Tweet](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Reid%27s%20Challenge%20-%20Whiitewolf%20-%20Criminal%20Minds%20%28US%20TV%29%20%5BArchive%20of%20Our%20Own%5D%20-%20aprilthegayqueen%3A%20Reid%20gets%20left%20with%20the%20task%20of%20baby%20sitting%20both%20Jack%20and%20Henry.%20When%20problems%20arise%2C%20and%20he%20gives%20the%20boys%20too%20much%20sugar%2C%20he%E2%80%99s%20forced%20to%20call%20on...%20https%3A%2F%2Ftmblr.co%2FZ-FWaUYt8Yf1Se00)
  * [Reddit](https://reddit.com/submit?url=https%3A%2F%2Fdavidrossiismydad.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F628008237923467264%2Freids-challenge-whiitewolf-criminal-minds-us%3Fis_related_post%3D1)
  * [Mail](mailto:?subject=A%20link%20from%20Untitled&body=Reid%27s%20Challenge%20-%20Whiitewolf%20-%20Criminal%20Minds%20%28US%20TV%29%20%5BArchive%20of%20Our%20Own%5D%20-%20aprilthegayqueen%3A%20Reid%20gets%20left%20with%20the%20task%20of%20baby%20sitting%20both...%20https%3A%2F%2Fdavidrossiismydad.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F628008237923467264%2Freids-challenge-whiitewolf-criminal-minds-us)
  * [Embed](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/628008237923467264/embed)
  * [Permalink __](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/628008237923467264/reids-challenge-whiitewolf-criminal-minds-us?is_related_post=1)



[](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/628008237923467264/9FnPZAGw)

[__beware-of-you-98](https://beware-of-you-98.tumblr.com/post/627376519815315456)

[ ](https://m0rcia.tumblr.com/post/623100731188297728)

[m0rcia](https://m0rcia.tumblr.com/post/623100731188297728)

## criminal minds recast

 **Emily Prentiss** : Emily Prentiss

**Reed** : The Guy From Corpse Bride

**Aaron Hotchner** : My Dad

**Jennifer Jareau** : JJ Siwa ♥️

**Dereck Morgan** : The Cop From Cloudy With Achance Of Meatballs 

**Penelope Garcia** : Miss Frizzle 

**David Rossi** : Joe Magenta

  


[ ](https://criminalmindsgonewrong.tumblr.com/post/627374863523381248)

[criminalmindsgonewrong](https://criminalmindsgonewrong.tumblr.com/post/627374863523381248)

EMILY AND DEREK HAVE ME CHOKING

[Source: m0rcia](https://m0rcia.tumblr.com/post/623100731188297728/criminal-minds-recast)

[310 notes](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/627381930800873472?is_related_post=1#notes)

  * Open in app
  * [Facebook](https://facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fdavidrossiismydad.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F627381930800873472%3Fis_related_post%3D1&t=)
  * [Tweet](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=criminalmindsgonewrong%3A%20m0rcia%3A%20criminal%20minds%20recast%20Emily%20Prentiss%3A%20Emily%20Prentiss%20Reed%3A%20The%20Guy%20From%20Corpse%20Bride%20Aaron%20Hotchner%3A%20My%20Dad%20Jennifer%20Jareau%3A%20JJ%20Siwa%20%E2%99%A5%EF%B8%8F%20Dereck%20Morgan%3A%20The%20Cop%20From%20Cloudy%20With%20Achance%20Of%20Meatballs%20Penelope...%20https%3A%2F%2Ftmblr.co%2FZ-FWaUYqw8h3ue00)
  * [Reddit](https://reddit.com/submit?url=https%3A%2F%2Fdavidrossiismydad.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F627381930800873472%3Fis_related_post%3D1)
  * [Mail](mailto:?subject=A%20post%20from%20Untitled&body=criminalmindsgonewrong%3A%20m0rcia%3A%20criminal%20minds%20recast%20Emily%20Prentiss%3A%20Emily%20Prentiss%20Reed%3A%20The%20Guy%20From%20Corpse%20Bride%20Aaron%20Hotchner%3A%20My%20Dad%20Jennifer%20Jareau%3A%20JJ%20Siwa%20%E2%99%A5%EF%B8%8F%20Dereck%20Morgan%3A%20The%20Cop...%20https%3A%2F%2Fdavidrossiismydad.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F627381930800873472)
  * [Embed](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/627381930800873472/embed)
  * [Permalink __](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/627381930800873472?is_related_post=1)



[](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/627381930800873472/TCQpetlx)

[__doctcrspencerreid](https://doctcrspencerreid.tumblr.com/post/628836609087930368/how-the-criminal-minds-guys-send-good-morning)

[ ](https://doctcrspencerreid.tumblr.com/post/628836609087930368)

[doctcrspencerreid](https://doctcrspencerreid.tumblr.com/post/628836609087930368)

## How the Criminal Minds guys send good morning texts

 **Hotch:** morning

  


**Reid:** good morning my beautiful angel :) life is brighter with you in it. i am nothing without you and your perpetual rays of sunshine. what are you up to on this fine day, M’lady?

  


**Derek:** [@ 1:33am] wyd bbygirl lmao?

  


**Will:** i miss u so much please take me back. im sorry i can’t be her

  


**Kevin:** Hello? :3 XDDDD don’t worry kitten daddy will be on Discord soon and then we can play

  


**Rossi:** [read at 7:32 am, 12 weeks ago]

[113 notes](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/629725262218723329?is_related_post=1#notes)

  * Open in app
  * [Facebook](https://facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fdavidrossiismydad.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F629725262218723329%3Fis_related_post%3D1&t=)
  * [Tweet](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=doctcrspencerreid%3A%20How%20the%20Criminal%20Minds%20guys%20send%20good%20morning%20textsHotch%3A%20morning%20Reid%3A%20good%20morning%20my%20beautiful%20angel%20%3A%29%20life%20is%20brighter%20with%20you%20in%20it.%20i%20am%20nothing%20without%20you%20and%20your%20perpetual%20rays%20of%20sunshine.%20what%20are%20you%20up%20to%20on...%20https%3A%2F%2Ftmblr.co%2FZ-FWaUYzEyeWem01)
  * [Reddit](https://reddit.com/submit?url=https%3A%2F%2Fdavidrossiismydad.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F629725262218723329%3Fis_related_post%3D1)
  * [Mail](mailto:?subject=A%20post%20from%20Untitled&body=doctcrspencerreid%3A%20How%20the%20Criminal%20Minds%20guys%20send%20good%20morning%20textsHotch%3A%20morning%20Reid%3A%20good%20morning%20my%20beautiful%20angel%20%3A%29%20life%20is%20brighter%20with%20you%20in%20it.%20i%20am%20nothing%20without%20you%20and%20your...%20https%3A%2F%2Fdavidrossiismydad.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F629725262218723329)
  * [Embed](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/629725262218723329/embed)
  * [Permalink __](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/629725262218723329?is_related_post=1)



[](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/629725262218723329/sIxyxOie)

[__doctcrspencerreid](https://doctcrspencerreid.tumblr.com/post/628836609087930368/how-the-criminal-minds-guys-send-good-morning)

[ ](https://doctcrspencerreid.tumblr.com/post/628836609087930368)

[doctcrspencerreid](https://doctcrspencerreid.tumblr.com/post/628836609087930368)

## How the Criminal Minds guys send good morning texts

 **Hotch:** morning

  


**Reid:** good morning my beautiful angel :) life is brighter with you in it. i am nothing without you and your perpetual rays of sunshine. what are you up to on this fine day, M’lady?

  


**Derek:** [@ 1:33am] wyd bbygirl lmao?

  


**Will:** i miss u so much please take me back. im sorry i can’t be her

  


**Kevin:** Hello? :3 XDDDD don’t worry kitten daddy will be on Discord soon and then we can play

  


**Rossi:** [read at 7:32 am, 12 weeks ago]

[ ](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/628836698843971584/i-hate-kevins-so-much)

[davidrossiismydad](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/628836698843971584/i-hate-kevins-so-much)

i hate kevin’s so much 

[113 notes](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/628836698843971584/i-hate-kevins-so-much?is_related_post=1#notes)

  * Open in app
  * [Facebook](https://facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fdavidrossiismydad.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F628836698843971584%2Fi-hate-kevins-so-much%3Fis_related_post%3D1&t=)
  * [Tweet](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=doctcrspencerreid%3A%20How%20the%20Criminal%20Minds%20guys%20send%20good%20morning%20textsHotch%3A%20morning%20Reid%3A%20good%20morning%20my%20beautiful%20angel%20%3A%29%20life%20is%20brighter%20with%20you%20in%20it.%20i%20am%20nothing%20without%20you%20and%20your%20perpetual%20rays%20of%20sunshine.%20what%20are%20you%20up%20to%20on...%20https%3A%2F%2Ftmblr.co%2FZ-FWaUYw4wLOKm00)
  * [Reddit](https://reddit.com/submit?url=https%3A%2F%2Fdavidrossiismydad.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F628836698843971584%2Fi-hate-kevins-so-much%3Fis_related_post%3D1)
  * [Mail](mailto:?subject=A%20post%20from%20Untitled&body=doctcrspencerreid%3A%20How%20the%20Criminal%20Minds%20guys%20send%20good%20morning%20textsHotch%3A%20morning%20Reid%3A%20good%20morning%20my%20beautiful%20angel%20%3A%29%20life%20is%20brighter%20with%20you%20in%20it.%20i%20am...%20https%3A%2F%2Fdavidrossiismydad.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F628836698843971584%2Fi-hate-kevins-so-much)
  * [Embed](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/628836698843971584/embed)
  * [Permalink __](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/628836698843971584/i-hate-kevins-so-much?is_related_post=1)



[](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/628836698843971584/sIxyxOie)

  


based on his behaviour, this statement is accurate

[criminal minds](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/tagged/criminal-minds)

[mandy patinkin](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/tagged/mandy-patinkin)

[jason gideon](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/tagged/jason-gideon)

[8 notes](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/626646909246914560/based-on-his-behaviour-this-statement-is-accurate?is_related_post=1#notes)

  * Open in app
  * [Facebook](https://facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fdavidrossiismydad.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F626646909246914560%2Fbased-on-his-behaviour-this-statement-is-accurate%3Fis_related_post%3D1&t=)
  * [Tweet](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=based%20on%20his%20behaviour%2C%20this%20statement%20is%20accurate%20https%3A%2F%2Ftmblr.co%2FZ-FWaUYoJ0ivGa00)
  * [Reddit](https://reddit.com/submit?url=https%3A%2F%2Fdavidrossiismydad.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F626646909246914560%2Fbased-on-his-behaviour-this-statement-is-accurate%3Fis_related_post%3D1)
  * [Mail](mailto:?subject=A%20post%20from%20Untitled&body=based%20on%20his%20behaviour%2C%20this%20statement%20is%20accurate%20https%3A%2F%2Fdavidrossiismydad.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F626646909246914560%2Fbased-on-his-behaviour-this-statement-is-accurate)
  * [Embed](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/626646909246914560/embed)
  * [Permalink __](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/626646909246914560/based-on-his-behaviour-this-statement-is-accurate?is_related_post=1)



[](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/626646909246914560/UU0BVpxk)

[__beware-of-you-98](https://beware-of-you-98.tumblr.com/post/630798449618649088/rank-list-based-on-who-in-the-bau-gives-the-best)

[ ](https://beware-of-you-98.tumblr.com/post/630798449618649088)

[beware-of-you-98](https://beware-of-you-98.tumblr.com/post/630798449618649088)

#  **rank list based on who in the bau gives the best cuddles + what type of cuddler they are :)**

jj

> she’s 100% is the go to person for platonic cuddles, especially if penelope isn’t around

> everyone on the team goes to jj if they need a really good cuddle

> emily cuddles with jj to and from cases on the jet [and at night in their bed, but te team doesn’t have to know that] but penelope calls dibs on girl’s nights

> derek has been on the receiving end of a few jj cuddles if a case hits him too hard

> even spencer will endulge himself with a jj cuddle once in a while because his best friend gives the best cuddles (don’t tell penelope or derek)

> she’s a mom™️ cuddler and will wrap up the other person so tightly in her arms and rub their back/run her fingers through her hair and it makes them feel so safe and secure

> hotch has only been on the receiving end of a jj cuddle once (a few weeks after foyet and haley) but he was very grateful for it, even if he won’t admit it out loud

> she’s also the type to give in 100% when cuddling and will snuggle her whole body flush against the other person’s side and wrap her arms tightly around their waist, legs tucked up against their side

> (the only people to ever be on the receiving end of that type of jj cuddle are penelope, emily and elle when she was on the team)

> there’s an unspoken agreement between everyone that jj gives the best cuddles, only because almost everyone’s been on the receiving end of one

penelope

> omg she literally will put her all into a cuddle

> she’ll squish up with whoever she’s cuddling and make sure they’re just as comfortable as her

> she has both arms thrown around them, tangles their legs together (and if it’s jj or morgan, she’ll hold their hand and lock their fingers together)

> everyone that thinks jj is the best cuddler hasn’t been on the receiving end of a penelope cuddle (in jj’s opinion, though penelope swears her friend’s cuddles are better than her own)

> (emily’s biased bc she’s a simp for one (1) blonde hair, blue eyed media-liason-turned-profiler but she does love a good penelope garcia cuddle every so often)

> jj herself swears by penelope and her cuddles

> she’s so clingy!!! but it’s 100% the best thing bc no one can be at the receiving end of a penelope cuddle and _not_ feel the stresses of the world immediately fall off their shoulder

> she also 300% gives whoever she’s cuddling with kisses on their cheek and constantly reminds them how great they are

derek

> only two people have ever been on the recieving end of a derek morgan cuddle

> those two people are penelope and spencer

> he wraps penelope up in his arms and craddles her as if she’s the most precious person in the world to him [she is]

> he’ll rest his chin on the top of her head and randomly gives her waist a squeeze

> or will lean down and press kisses to her head

> spencer is a long, tall man who does not do physical affection

> however

> _however_

> he loves the feeling of being in derek’s arms after a long case

> he’ll tuck himself up in a ball and just lean into derek’s side

> derek wraps his arm around his waist and throws his jacket over spencer’s thin frame to shield him from any outside intrusion and let’s him sleep there until the jet lands

emily

> emily prentiss does not do cuddles with anyone

> unless she’s drunk, then she demands cuddles with penelope

> she’s absolutely a clingy cuddler 

> like she’ll hold on to whoever’s she’s cuddling with whatever she can: her hands, arms, legs

> she stuffs her face in penelope’s neck and gets emo about faking her death

> and how sorry she is that she put everyone through it even if it’s been years since then

> and then she rambles on about how much she loves everyone on the team [if penelope notices she spends 20 minutes rambling about how pretty jj’s eyes are, she doesn’t comment]

> when she cuddles with jj, she has her legs thrown over the blonde’s, both their hands tangled together and her head resting on jj’s chest 

> that’s where she feels the safest 🥺

spencer

> cannot cuddle to save his life

> he tries his best god dammit

> but his long, skinny limbs that he really doesn’t know what to do with get in the way

> so he’ll just be sprawled out with derek with his arms wrapped around his waist

> and his legs kicked out straight behind him bc he never knows what to do with them when he’s the one initiating the cuddles 

> he constantly readjusts his hold

> and pout bc he doesn’t think he’s doing a good job cuddling

> so derek ends up switching their position so he’s doing the cuddling

> [they both prefer it like that anyway]

rossi

> when i say david rossi doesn’t cuddle, i really mean david rossi doesn’t cuddle

> if the team are at his house drinking, he’ll maybe, _maybe_ , tolerate peneloe’s cuddles for a few seconds before he’s like ok i’m done u can let go of me now

> it’s not that he doesn’t like physical affection

> he just doesn’t do cuddles

> and he shows his appreciation for the team in different ways like cooking them meals or planting kisses on their forehead or their cheeks and refer to them with italian terms of endearment and affection

> the closest thing he comes to giving cuddles is giving lingering hugs but he always pulls away if he thinks it’s going on too long

> (emily says dave gives dad cuddles and she only knows bc she’s the only person rossi’s hugged for longer than five seconds, so she counts it as a cuddle)

hotch

> is the actual dad cuddler

> the three youngest members always knew they could come to him if things got too hard back before gideon’s accident

> he has a soft spot for them

> they would constantly come to him if they felt too low and he would always just hold them while they cried or ranted or even just stayed silent and needed someone there for them

> he’d constantly remind them how it’s okay to let something or a case get to them and that they’re allowed to be affected by things and it doesn’t mean anything other than they’re human

> he’d remind them how good they are at their jobs

> and how the team wouldn’t ever be as efficient if they weren’t there 

> penelope’s office is filled with tiny, brightly colored knick knacks that distract her from the horrors she sees every day and sometimes it’s just too much for her, especially if they don’t save a victim in time

> hotch always, _always_ , reminds her of how important she is to the team and how many more people they have saved ever since she’d joined

> he finds himself amazed at how seemingly unaffected jj breezes by case after case until he catches her breaking down one day at the office

> she’s exhausted and worn down and is so frustrated with herself because she knows she didn’t put her all into the last case they took and she absolutely beats herself up over it

> but hotch understands

> how many cases have they been on with victims that fit jj’s description to a t?

> he knows that they all have cases that get to everyone on the team because they see themselves in the victims or in the unsubs

> those happen maybe once or twice a year

> every other case, jj fits the victimology exactly

> hotch understands that is takes a toll on her, it just has to

> spencer never feels like he’s a real agent or that he ever will be because he’s so much younger than everyone and because he doesn’t have a gun 

> he keeps failing his gun qualifications and he rambles too much and honestly he’s never taken seriously

> hotch is always firm to tell him how accomplished he is at a young age

> and how essential his role is to the team

> after gideon’s accident, he stops giving cuddles because he needs to be more hard and serious in his role as unit chief

[50 notes](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/630798713885999104?is_related_post=1#notes)

  * Open in app
  * [Facebook](https://facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fdavidrossiismydad.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630798713885999104%3Fis_related_post%3D1&t=)
  * [Tweet](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=beware-of-you-98%3A%20rank%20list%20based%20on%20who%20in%20the%20bau%20gives%20the%20best%20cuddles%20%2B%20what%20type%20of%20cuddler%20they%20are%20%3A%29jjshe%E2%80%99s%20100%25%20is%20the%20go%20to%20person%20for%20platonic%20cuddles%2C%20especially%20if%20penelope%20isn%E2%80%99t%20aroundeveryone%20on%20the%20team%20goes%20to%20jj%20if%20they%20need...%20https%3A%2F%2Ftmblr.co%2FZ-FWaUZ131QHyi00)
  * [Reddit](https://reddit.com/submit?url=https%3A%2F%2Fdavidrossiismydad.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630798713885999104%3Fis_related_post%3D1)
  * [Mail](mailto:?subject=A%20post%20from%20Untitled&body=beware-of-you-98%3A%20rank%20list%20based%20on%20who%20in%20the%20bau%20gives%20the%20best%20cuddles%20%2B%20what%20type%20of%20cuddler%20they%20are%20%3A%29jjshe%E2%80%99s%20100%25%20is%20the%20go%20to%20person%20for%20platonic%20cuddles%2C%20especially%20if%20penelope%20isn%E2%80%99t...%20https%3A%2F%2Fdavidrossiismydad.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630798713885999104)
  * [Embed](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/630798713885999104/embed)
  * [Permalink __](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/630798713885999104?is_related_post=1)



[](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/630798713885999104/ozRYRIds)

[__magnificentmgg](https://magnificentmgg.tumblr.com/post/630695170844868608/transsafeuserboxes-this-user-wants-all)

  
  


[ ](https://transsafeuserboxes.tumblr.com/post/156950494415)

[transsafeuserboxes](https://transsafeuserboxes.tumblr.com/post/156950494415)

This user wants all nonbinary/trans people to be happy

[Source: transsafeuserboxes](https://transsafeuserboxes.tumblr.com/post/156950494415/this-user-wants-all-nonbinarytrans-people-to-be)

[25,218 notes](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/630695756306776064/transsafeuserboxes-this-user-wants-all?is_related_post=1#notes)

  * Open in app
  * [Facebook](https://facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fdavidrossiismydad.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630695756306776064%2Ftranssafeuserboxes-this-user-wants-all%3Fis_related_post%3D1&t=Untitled)
  * [Tweet](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%F0%9F%93%B7%20transsafeuserboxes%3A%20This%20user%20wants%20all%20nonbinary%2Ftrans%20people%20to%20be%20happy%20https%3A%2F%2Ftmblr.co%2FZ-FWaUZ0hdBa0m00)
  * [Pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?url=https%3A%2F%2Fdavidrossiismydad.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630695756306776064%2Ftranssafeuserboxes-this-user-wants-all%3Fis_related_post%3D1&media=https://64.media.tumblr.com/51ad801541a2e9ce1f6fc32efe6f29d5/tumblr_ol10om9JCn1w5rov4o1_250.png)
  * [Reddit](https://reddit.com/submit?url=https%3A%2F%2Fdavidrossiismydad.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630695756306776064%2Ftranssafeuserboxes-this-user-wants-all%3Fis_related_post%3D1)
  * [Mail](mailto:?subject=A%20photo%20from%20Untitled&body=%F0%9F%93%B7%20transsafeuserboxes%3A%20This%20user%20wants%20all%20nonbinary%2Ftrans%20people%20to%20be%20happy%20https%3A%2F%2Fdavidrossiismydad.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630695756306776064%2Ftranssafeuserboxes-this-user-wants-all)
  * [Embed](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/630695756306776064/embed)
  * [Permalink __](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/630695756306776064/transsafeuserboxes-this-user-wants-all?is_related_post=1)



[](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/630695756306776064/3jH84J6e)

See this in the app  
[Show more](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/)  


Top Photos

  
[](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/630695756306776064/transsafeuserboxes-this-user-wants-all?is_highlighted_post=1)  


  
[](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/630695799425269760/fagggrot-hetalian801-loszeged?is_highlighted_post=1)  


  
[](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/630695652616175616/enbies-and-felonies-ari-the-writer-enby?is_highlighted_post=1)  


  
[](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/630694869905670144/bi-trans-alliance-lwiththet?is_highlighted_post=1)  


  
[](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/630691088179527680?is_highlighted_post=1)  


  
[](https://davidrossiismydad.tumblr.com/post/630691582456233984/art-and-sterf-frogopera-cracks-open-a-bag-of?is_highlighted_post=1)  


Recently Liked

[thestrawberrygirl](https://thestrawberrygirl.tumblr.com/post/630815850369335296/uh-well-fuck?is_liked_post=1)

[__babeyspidey](https://babeyspidey.tumblr.com/post/630815564511739904/join-the-club-lmfao)

[ ](https://mere-cant-focus.tumblr.com/post/630717912764776448)

[mere-cant-focus](https://mere-cant-focus.tumblr.com/post/630717912764776448)

##  **things that i Didn’t Realize throughout my 15 years of life were adhd related: a novel**

**feel free to add on 😼**

  * apparently not everyone just hums or sings to themselves constantly?? to the point where they annoy everyone around them but can’t stop themselves??? yeah that’s vocal stimming
  * getting unnecessarily angry or sad,, who knew huge mood swings were from my adhd hell brain 
  * being brain dead all day until it’s bedtime and suddenly you’re kept awake for hours by thoughts and you’re somehow far more productive at 1am than the rest of the day 
  * not being able to pull yourself away from an activity and if you do you think about it constantly until you start doing it again 
  * forgetting to eat,, sometimes it’s like mid afternoon and i Realize,, i didn’t have lunch 
  * but on the flip side eating the same thing every. single. day. u can’t not eat it. i’ve had the same like 3 things for lunch since i was like 5 
  * mental stims??? could be like earworms, quotes, repeating a phrase while u walk,,,
  * AWFUL SENSE OF DIRECTION OMG
  * unable to estimate measurements like speed, distance,,, it’s kind of weird but a lot of people i know w adhd seem to struggle with this too??
  * everyone knows time blindness but trash blindness?? when there’s a mess i am just 👩🦯👩🦯
  * brain shutdown after a certain time. this is the wildest thing, like if i need to do something but haven’t done it before a certain time, i’ll just think “well it’s too late now” when there is absolutely enough time 
  * associating work with school and rest with home. this is the reason why i struggle with online school and homework, because my brain is in “work mode” and does just fine in school but as soon as i get home all motivation for any type of schoolwork is gone 



i have no idea if these are common “adhd culture things” but these are experiences that me and a lot of other people i talk to w adhd share 😔

[ ](https://doctorspence-reid.tumblr.com/post/630813725155344384)

[doctorspence-reid](https://doctorspence-reid.tumblr.com/post/630813725155344384)

  * messy ass room but somehow you know exactly where to look on the floor if you need a hairpin or something 
  * remembering completely insignificant dates for no reason but forgetting important information 
  * noise sensitivity (i cry when the lawn people come because its So Loud Everywhere and i csnt escape)
  * chewing on stuff that Should Not Be Chewed On (i.e. pens)
  * getting super into a fandom for maybe a year or so and then finding a new one and forgetting the other one entirely (i wish i could be a multifandom person but i just cant commit)
  * knowing exactly what you have to do and having the means to do it right in front of you but just.. not doing it. because for some reason you just Cant Do It even though you want to and you’re capable and you have time
  * forgetting to text people back/talk to loved ones, sometimes for weeks, and then gettijg to anxious to text them about it bc What If They’re Mad At Me
  * shutting down from any sort of criticism, constructive or otherwise
  * asking for someone to repeat a question and then interrupting them halfway through with the answer because your brain finally processed what they asked
  * completely oblivious to everything going on around you whenever you focus on something 
  * cannot multitask. at all. 
  * physical stims (mine is curling my toes)
  * laughing at the wrong times or not feeling sad about a clearly tragic situation 



add more !

[ ](https://apologetically-apologetic.tumblr.com/post/630814671308472321)

[apologetically-apologetic](https://apologetically-apologetic.tumblr.com/post/630814671308472321)

do i have adhd: a rapidly growing concern by me

[ ](https://cicicantblog.tumblr.com/post/630815075308109825)

[cicicantblog](https://cicicantblog.tumblr.com/post/630815075308109825)

abbie im in the same fucking boat- how in the hell have i not realized this shit yet??? 

[ ](https://babeyspidey.tumblr.com/post/630815564511739904)

[babeyspidey](https://babeyspidey.tumblr.com/post/630815564511739904)

Join the club lmfao

[ ](https://thestrawberrygirl.tumblr.com/post/630815850369335296/uh-well-fuck)

[thestrawberrygirl](https://thestrawberrygirl.tumblr.com/post/630815850369335296/uh-well-fuck)

Uh

Well fuck

[Source: mere-cant-focus](https://mere-cant-focus.tumblr.com/post/630717912764776448/things-that-i-didnt-realize-throughout-my-15)

[1,011 notes](https://thestrawberrygirl.tumblr.com/post/630815850369335296/uh-well-fuck?is_liked_post=1#notes)

  * Open in app
  * [Facebook](https://facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fthestrawberrygirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630815850369335296%2Fuh-well-fuck%3Fis_liked_post%3D1&t=)
  * [Tweet](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=babeyspidey%3A%20cicicantblog%3A%20apologetically-apologetic%3A%20doctorspence-reid%3A%20messy%20ass%20room%20but%20somehow%20you%20know%20exactly%20where%20to%20look%20on%20the%20floor%20if%20you%20need%20a%20hairpin%20or%20something%20remembering%20completely%20insignificant%20dates%20for%20no%20reason%20but...%20https%3A%2F%2Ftmblr.co%2FZH32hUZ16wntyq00)
  * [Reddit](https://reddit.com/submit?url=https%3A%2F%2Fthestrawberrygirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630815850369335296%2Fuh-well-fuck%3Fis_liked_post%3D1)
  * [Mail](mailto:?subject=A%20post%20from%20Untitled&body=babeyspidey%3A%20cicicantblog%3A%20apologetically-apologetic%3A%20doctorspence-reid%3A%20messy%20ass%20room%20but%20somehow%20you%20know%20exactly%20where%20to%20look%20on%20the%20floor%20if%20you%20need%20a%20hairpin%20or%20something...%20https%3A%2F%2Fthestrawberrygirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630815850369335296%2Fuh-well-fuck)
  * [Embed](https://thestrawberrygirl.tumblr.com/post/630815850369335296/embed)
  * [Permalink __](https://thestrawberrygirl.tumblr.com/post/630815850369335296/uh-well-fuck?is_liked_post=1)



[](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/630815850369335296/lsIpSN7b)


End file.
